This is his story
by water wolf 100
Summary: Everyone has a story. A colection of moments that defines who they are. This is his story.  collection of one shots
1. Of why he hates pears

**Hello everyone! I'm back! OK, so I love watching Doctor Who clips on youtube. One of my favorite clips is a deleted scene from season 3. It's the Doctor's list of instructions to Martha before he turns human. We learn something interesting in that scene-the Doctor hates pears. This one drabble thing is the product of me watching that clip too many times. I might make this a series of drabbles, but I'm not sure yet. And I would like to take the time to thank my good friend Eccentric Illusionist for coming up with the title. You rock Anonymous! Oh and BTW, I don't own Doctor Who. So many things would be different if I did. I'd start with bringing back RTD and just keep improving things from there. Last but not least, leave a nice review for me and my plot bunny. Please and thank you!**

**Title: Of why he hates pears **

**Sumary: Martha knew that there were some things not worth pressing into about. **

* * *

><p>"Doctor why do you hate pears?"<p>

Setting down his sonic screwdriver, the Doctor looked at the woman sitting across from him. "I'm sorry?"

"You said you hated pears. I was just wondering why." With a puzzled expression the Doctor watched as his companion, Martha, ate a bowl of fruit. There were all sorts of delicious fruits in the bowl—grapes, cantaloupe, kiwi, peaches, and strawberries. At that particular moment Martha took a bite of a fruit that he hadn't noticed before. Included in that bowl were bits of pear. Making a face, the Doctor turned away from Martha and went back to tinkering with the sonic screwdriver.

"I'm sure there a lot of people who hate pears," the Doctor retorted. "I thought it was a common thing for humans to have food preferences. Time Lords are the same way."

"I know that. I've just never seen anyone hate a food as much as you hate pears. You won't even look at them."

"That doesn't even make any sense. Of course I can look at a pear."

"Yeah? Then turn around." The Doctor could almost picture Martha's expression at that moment. Every once in a while she would get this look on her face that screamed, 'You're completely mad. Start making more sense.' Still, the Doctor didn't turn around. "It's just a fruit. Don't see what the big deal is."

"No, you don't because it isn't a big deal at all. When I got this body I lost my liking for pears. I used to love them, but when I regenerate I get new food preferences. I used to hate marmalade, but now I can't get enough of the stuff. It constantly changes for me, so it's not a big deal at all." The Doctor finished his little rant and looked at Martha, as if daring her to say something else. Instead, the medical student continued to eat more of her fruit salad. It was obvious the conversation was over.

Martha was smart enough to know that there were some things about the Doctor that weren't worth pressing into. He was willing to share what he wanted to share, and it was better to just take what he gave out. Digging into him like that was a waste of time. "So where are we going next?" Martha then asked, trying to lighten the mood.

At once the Doctor's over-wide grin broke out. "Oh you're going to love it. But, um, make sure you're wearing trainers." The Doctor glanced down at Martha's sandal-clad feet and laughed softly.

"Again? One of these days I think we should just go to the beach or something. We won't have to run for our lives there." Martha got up, leaving her bowl where it was and began to walk out of the room.

"Where's the fun in that?" the Doctor called as she shut the door. When she was gone, the Doctor looked back down at the half full bowl. He picked it up and scowled at the sight of the pears. The scent of them rose up to his nostrils and made him sick to his stomach.

With one swift movement, he dropped the contents of the bowl down the garbage chute. The incinerator would get rid of the pears once and for all. He felt a little bad about lying to Martha, but it was easier to dismiss the whole incident as nothing than explaining it all to her. He had a very good reason for hating pears. Everything about them he detested. The shape, the color, the texture, the taste—he hated all of it. But the thing he hated most was the smell. The very scent of a pear made him nauseous.

The scent of pears would float through the entire TARDIS when she lit candles in her room. When he found her in the kitchen, she was usually eating a pear. She had a top that she always said made her look like a pear. When they hugged, the smell of her pear shampoo would fill his nose. She loved pears.

And now every time he was near a pear, he would think of her. And his hearts would break all over again.


	2. Of impossible riddles

**I dedided that I am going to make this story a collection of one shots. **

**Title: Of Imposible Riddles**

**Summary: Rose just wants some peace and quiet. How can she make the Doctor stop talking long enough to get that?**

* * *

><p>Most days Rose didn't mind the Doctor's ability to talk for hours on end about nothing at all. Sometimes they would just sit in the control room of the TARDIS, and Rose would just listen to the Doctor talk about a planet or a species or a historical event. Rose once timed him, and he talked about the Renaissance for two straight hours. What made it more impressive was that he only stopped for breath once. He made full use of his respiratory bypass system in this body.<p>

Today was a different matter though. Rose sat in the library, curled up in a chair. Open on her lap was the Charles Dickens novel David Copperfield. After getting to actually meet him, Rose had taken a greater interest in reading his novels. She was perfectly content sitting there reading with a mug of tea on the table next to her. The only thing that lessened the experience was the Time Lord in the room that wouldn't stop talking.

"You know, minus the fact the Slitheen hate me, we should go back to Raxacoricofallapatorius. Did you know that they have a small banana plantation there? But then again, if I wanted to get some more bananas we should really go to Arxidone. In the fifty-fourth century they have the best bananas in the universe. Oh and while we're in the fifty-fourth century we should pop down Earth, one of the biggest music revivals ever goes on then. They play music all the way back from the twenty-first century." The Doctor finally took a pause. It was the first one he had taken in some time and Rose let out a sigh of relief. He had been going on for over an hour now, and it was getting very hard to read her book.

Taking the moment of silence, Rose decided that if she was ever going to finish her book, she had to make the Doctor stop talking. "Doctor," Rose chimed in before he could continue talking about whatever popped into his head. "I have a question for you." He glanced over at her and waited for her to ask her question. Rose's brain scrambled for a question that would take him a while to find an answer for. Her eyes darted over to a book that was sitting on the floor a little ways away.

"What's up Rose?" the Doctor asked.

A smirk pulled up on the corners of Rose's mouth. She hoped that this would work. "Well it's more of a riddle. It's an Earth riddle that I think you would like."

"What is it then?"

"How is a raven like a writing desk?"

"What?" The Doctor looked at Rose in confusion. "A raven and a writing desk?"

"Yep." With a thump, the Doctor sat down in a chair across from Rose. He was quietly mumbling to himself as he tried to figure out the riddle. With a smile, Rose returned to her book, thankful for the new silence.

Quite some time later Rose shut her book. The ending had been sweet, but just ever so slightly cliché. Rose didn't mind that though, she often enjoyed reading books with a happy ever after ending.

Rose was hardly able to believe that she had been able to finish her entire novel without being interrupted by the Doctor. When she looked over at his chair, Rose saw that the Doctor was still sitting there.

"Any luck with that riddle yet? It's taken you quite a while," Rose teased.

The Doctor looked up at her. For the first time since he regenerated, the Doctor was at a loss for words. Rose knew this and she grinned at him. "Practically unlimited knowledge of time and space, and I'm being stumped by an Earth riddle. All right Rose, I give up. You win. How is a raven like a writing desk?"

Fighting back the urge to laugh Rose picked up a book off the floor. She looked him in the eyes and with the most serious face she could muster pressed the book into his hands. Leaning over Rose whispered in his ear, "I have no idea."

She stood straight and walked out of the library. Stunned speechless, the Doctor looked down at the book Rose handed him. In faded gold letters he was able to read _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_.


	3. Of the Darkest Memories

**So ummm I would have posted this last night but the lovely website decided that it didn't want to upload my document so here it is now. I enjoyed writing this one for some reason, once again, it's a bit angsty. But it's 10, what can you expect? He kinda has a lot of internal angst he works through. And sadly, I don't actually own Doctor Who. So many things would be different if I did. Don't even get me started...**

**Title: Of the darkest memories**

**Summary: The Doctor has seen so many things in his life. Donna finds out what the most painful for him was.**

* * *

><p>On days that the TARDIS wasn't working Donna liked to wander down the long, intertwining corridors. She could only spend so much time cooped up in the control room and listening to the Doctor mutter and grumble under his breath about a bunch of techno-babble she didn't understand. After a while, she simply got bored. It was days like this she liked to find new rooms in the TARDIS that she had never seen before.<p>

In the past she found a library that would put Alexandria to shame, an Olympic sized swimming pool, a spa room of some sort, a gym, three gardens, half a dozen fully stocked kitchens, telly rooms, and games rooms. Donna had a feeling that she had only hit the tip of the iceberg. She never looked for anything in particular; she just wandered until a door caught her attention. Some of them were marked with small crème colored plaques. Each plaque had a series of symbols on each. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that it was Gallifreyan.

Today Donna took a series of two right hand turns, three lefts, and another right. It brought her to a hallway that she had yet to go down before. "Well, let's find out what's behind door number one," she said to herself. On her left was a blue door—which wasn't surprising since all the doors were blue on this ship—that was unmarked. Next to the door was a hand scanner. It didn't take Donna long to learn that's how all the doors opened in this ship. Apparently opening a door with a knob was beneath the Time Lords.

Sometimes Donna came up to a locked door, but this particular one opened up as soon as Donna placed her hand to the scanner. It opened silently, but as Donna looked inside she couldn't see anything but blackness.

With her curiosity getting the best of her, she crossed the doorway and the room lit up like a football pitch. The entire room was washed out in blinding white light—the floor, the walls, the ceiling, all of it. In the center of the room was a single white chair.

"What the hell is this?" Donna asked herself and she stood behind the white chair. It didn't look particularly dangerous, so she sat down. As she did the wall before the chair literally opened up to reveal some sort of screen. There was a sputtering sound and the screen came to life.

Words couldn't begin to explain the things that Donna saw on that screen. There were planets and ships, and all of them were burning. The spaceships blew each other of the skies as the ground far below them was engulfed in flames.

"I-I don't want to see anymore!" Donna cried out. The screen changed again, but this image wasn't any better than the one before. It was another spaceship, minding its own business when out of nowhere it exploded and broke into thousands of pieces. The images came, one after another-something burning, something exploding, someone in pain. It was more than Donna could stand, but yet, she was unable to pull her eyes away from that screen.

When she thought she was going to be sick from seeing these images, the screen shut off completely. "How did you find this room?" a voice behind her asked. Spinning around Donna saw the Doctor leaning in the doorway, his face ashen.

"I was just walking around and picked a random door. I don't even know what I did, I just sat down. What is this room Doctor?" Donna asked as she got out of the chair.

"A memory room. When you're as old as me, and have seen as many things as I have you need a place to keep some of those memories. The question is, how did you get in here? The TARDIS is supposed to keep anyone but me away from this hall." He stepped up to a wall and held his hand to it. It was as if he was feeling for something.

"Maybe the TARDIS wanted me to see this room," Donna suggested.

"Perhaps…"

"Those images on the screen, those were things that you've seen? Things you remember?"

"Yes. So many things I wish I could forget…" the Doctor didn't seem to be talking to Donna at this point. It was more like he was talking to himself. "But you know," he added, turning to Donna. "Not all of them are bad memories." The Doctor shut his eyes, obviously thinking about something. With another sputter, the screen came back to life and Donna saw the three faces fill it up. Two men and a woman. One of the men was telling a story while the others all laughed. At one point the young woman looked straight into what must have been the Doctor's eyes. Donna could see the sparkle of life in them. She grinned and stuck her tongue out between her teeth. The image faded, but it was soon replaced by another one and the same woman was in it. Memory after memory played, and she was in all of them. She was always smiling, always had that sparkle in her eyes.

Soon the screen faded and Donna turned back to the Doctor. He looked at the screen, the saddest of smiles etched upon his lips. "Who was that? That woman," Donna asked.

"That was Rose."

"She looked so happy. She was always smiling."

"She was happy. So happy that it poured out of her. She put happiness back in me. After everything I had seen, she was the one that showed me how to be happy again. But, she's not here anymore. I've had to get along without her." Donna opened her mouth to ask the Doctor more about Rose, about what had exactly happened to her. Before she had the chance to, he was gone. With the little bit she knew, Donna knew remembering Rose still hurt him. She just wanted to know how he lost her.

Behind her, the screen came to life for a third time. Donna watched as Rose held onto some sort of lever. She was floating in the air, with a weakening grip. She couldn't hold on any longer, and she slipped. Donna watched as Rose spiraled away from the Doctor, towards a blinding white light. Then a man appeared out of nowhere. He caught Rose, and for the briefest second, her brown eyes looked into his and then she was gone.

Donna had never seen that look in someone's eyes before. Her eyes didn't hold the happy sparkle they had in all the other memories. The look in her eyes screamed 'I'm sorry'. Then, she was gone. The screen went out after that. Donna stood there, shocked by what she had seen. In her gut she had a strong feeling that out of all the terrible things that Doctor had seen, watching her vanish had to be the worst.


	4. Of songs

**Title: Of songs**

**Summary: An American magazine quiz leads to the TARDIS having a bit of fun**

**Note: I don't own Doctor Who, or any of the song lyrics mentioned in this fic. **

**Inspiration: So I have a list of 100 theme prompts. I couldn't pick which one I wanted to do...so I asked my best friend to pick a number from 1 to 100. This is what came up. When I saw what she picked, I nearly died from the amount of cheese this fic could have. So I tried to take a humurous approach to it. **

* * *

><p>"So what's going on in the pop culture world now?" the Doctor asked as he looked down at Rose, a smirk growing on his face.<p>

Rose looked up from her magazine and rolled her eyes at him. "Doctor what do you care about American pop culture?" she asked

"I don't care, per say, but it's always nice to know what the trends are at different times in history. So, what's the headline?"

"Ashton Kutcher and Demi Moore are breaking up. That's the article I'm reading now." Rose fell silent as she finished the article, then turned the page to the magazine. Every time they went to the near future, Rose liked to get a copy of a gossip magazine. After all the time she has spent on the TARDIS, she guessed that she had about eighty magazines stacked in boxes in her room. According to the Doctor, they were never allowed to leave the ship because it might cause a paradox. In reality, Rose thought it was just so she wouldn't show them to her mum. If she did, well the two of them would fuss about the articles for who knows how long, and that was something the Doctor wanted to avoid.

With a loud clank, the Doctor shut a panel under the console of the TARDIs and fell back in the seat next to Rose. "Well that will hold steady until we land, then I can fix it properly," he said. "What is that all about?" He was looking at the page over Rose's shoulder, studying the words intently.

"Some quiz about determining what song matches your personality best. It's pretty rubbish actually." Grinning, the Doctor took the magazine out of Rose's hands and scanned the page. "Oi! Give that back!" She tried to lunge for the magazine, but the Doctor held her back with one arm while he held the magazine in his other hand.

"Well all of these songs are an absolute waste. Don't even bother with any of them. What do you think your song would be Rose?" He tossed the magazine over his shoulder, where it landed with a tiny thud.

"Not sure. I might have had an idea if _someone_ hadn't thrown my magazine across the room."

"Forget those songs. Let's see, for you, it would have to be something more upbeat, something happy. Oh I've got it!" The Doctor sprung up from the seat and ran to the far side of the console. After flipping a few switches an upbeat tempo began to fill the space of the room.

The song was unfamiliar to Rose, but the Doctor seemed to know it well enough. After a few seconds a strong female voice began to sing out, "Friday night beneath the stars, in the field behind your yard, you and I are painting pictures in the sky."

"What is this?" Rose asked as she listened to the song.

"This, Rose, is American country music. This girl starts getting big in 2006, but really hits home a few years after that. This song came out on her first record in 2006. What do you think?"

As Rose stood up, she began dancing to the beat of the song. Surprisingly, she found it really catchy. Later on she would have to look into this song and others by this singer.

As the song came to an end Rose looked over at the Doctor and she felt a grin spread across her face. "What's your song then Doctor?" she asked.

"Me? Oh I don't know. There are so many songs out there, hard to pick just one."

"Well you found one for me. Come on, you have to have some idea."

The Doctor was about to argue back when the TARDIS changed the song on its own. Within the first few seconds of the song playing, the Doctor's face turned from amusement to horror. "Oi! What's that all about?" he yelled at the ship.

Rose laughed as she watched the Doctor frantically attempt to turn the song off. It was one that she heard when they went to America in 2010. It had been one of the most popular songs at that time.

"You're so hypnotizing. Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel? Your touch magnetizing, feels like I'm floating. Leaves my body glowing."

"You think you're so clever don't you?" the Doctor yelled at the TARDIS. The volume only increased on the song, causing Rose to laugh harder.

"Doctor, I don't think there's a song out there that matches you better than this. It's about aliens after all," Rose teased. "I say the TARDIS got this one spot on."

With a roll of his eyes, the Doctor gave up trying to change the song. Instead, he stepped away from the console and started doing some sort of strange dance. Rose watched as he danced his way over to Rose and took her hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked. Laughing, Rose spun in a circle and the pair danced around the control room.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd like to point out before anyone leaves a review tellingasking me this. In this particular fic, I'm taking dancing in the literal sense, not in the Doctor Who metaphorical sense. My thoughts of dancing have forever been tarnished by this, which is bad since I'm a dancer (in the literal sense). See? I feel like I have to clarify every time I talk about it now...**

**But anywho, review please! Reviews mean I'll write more. Also, in a review I'd like suggestions of what an actual song about the Doctor could be. I just chose this because it was so cliche and way to good to pass up. **


	5. Of What They did for Him

**Yeah I know, it's been a few days. Sorry. School eats my life. Anywho, here's another one shot. I have another one I thought of today while watching Human Nature. I'll start it tonight and have it up in a few days. Enjoy!**

**Title: Of What they Did for Him**

**Summary: There are no end to the words that can describe each of them. But to describe what they did for him? That's an entirely different answer.**

* * *

><p>If someone asked the Doctor to describe his companion in one word, by the time he got to the end of this list the person asking the question would have died of old age. He had a list to the end of time and back of every trait, good and bad, that his companions held.<p>

In the beginning, most of them were just friends. Sometimes the High Council would assign someone to work with him. These friends and companions were all wonderful to be around, but few of them had a drastic impact on his life. They were just, sort of, there.

Then the Time War happened, and they were all gone.

In the aftermath of the Time War, the Doctor really had no interest in traveling with anyone. He was alone and he would have liked to keep it that way. Of course, then he met Rose Tyler and that all changed. There were very few people he would admit this to, but she saved his life. Normally, the Doctor does the saving, but this time, she saved him. She saved him from himself. She promised him forever. At the end of each day, they were still together. The Doctor had started to believe that this time; someone would actually stay with him. He believed too soon.

With Rose gone, the Doctor took one huge step backwards. He retreated back into himself, back to where he had been before he knew Rose. But, for some strange reason, he offered to take Martha Jones on a single trip. Martha, clever Martha, who took in time travel almost as quickly as Rose had. Almost. She was no Rose, but being around Martha made the Doctor a little bit better once again. She had been there for him when he needed someone. Sometimes she was there a little bit too much, but the Doctor still appreciated her sticking with him. But of course, she too, left in the end. It was her choice. It wasn't the first time that someone decided to give up a life on the TARDIS so the Doctor just let her go.

It hurt him to see Martha go. It really did. Shortly after though, he got to see Donna again. In all of the Doctor's travels he had never met a woman that was quite like Donna Noble. She was stubborn, even more than Rose was. She was headstrong. She was independent. Donna was so many things. But the one thing that she was most of all, one thing that summed Donna up perfectly, was honest. Donna was never afraid to tell the Doctor exactly what was on her mind. She wouldn't hold back from telling him he was wrong. In reality, it was something that he needed. The Doctor needed someone to pull him back sometimes, and Donna did it quite well.

Each of his companions since his regeneration have been different in their own way. Rose, the shop girl that mended his broken heart. Martha, the medical student who got him through his grief. Donna, the woman who was what the Doctor needed most, a friend. Each of them were so different, so unique that it was almost impossible to come up with one word to describe them all.

Of all the things his companions were, they had one tiny connection. In a way, it was different for each of them, but it was still there. His companions, his friends, they pushed him.

They did more than that. They challenged him.

Not in an average way of course—because someone would have to be a fool to challenge the Doctor in a direct way. It was much better than that.

They challenged him to keep going every single day. After the Time War, Rose challenged him to unlock his hearts. When she was taken from him, Martha challenged him to keep going. Donna was the one who challenged him to come back when he got too far.

If it wasn't for them, the Doctor would have given up a long time ago—withered from the grief that still sometimes clung to him. Like a second skin. It was his friends that challenged him to keep the grief away.

So, if the Doctor was faced with the impossible question to describe his companions in a single word, he couldn't come up with an answer. But if he was asked what they did for him, he could give an answer in a heartbeat.

"They're my companions. They're my trainers. They're my doctors."


	6. Of a Dream

Title:Of a dream

Summary: Whoever she was, she was always in his dreams.

She was in his dream again. She was there quite often.

They traveled together, through the stars and across time. Whenever he looked over his shoulder, there she was. Always standing there. Always smiling.

The places they went together. The creatures they fought. The things they saw. No matter how horrifying it was she always stayed with him. He knew that she missed her family, but yet she chose to stay with him. He felt bad sometimes of how much she missed out from her old life, but she had told him that as long as they were together she wouldn't miss anything.

Her face was permanently etched into his mind. The way her brown eyes would glimmer in anticipation. The way the rays of sunlight would reflect off her golden hair. The way her nose wrinkled up slightly when she laughed. Her face was always there. And the sound of her voice was always in his ears.

She had a voice like an angel. It seemed to soothe him when he was angry. It made him excited when she spoke of where she wanted to go next. Sometimes he would stop talking, just to listen to her speak. After a few moments she would stop and look at him, with a curious look on her face. Then she would start to laugh, and he would laugh right along with her.

He had a feeling deep in the pit of his stomach when he looked at her. He wanted to do whatever he could to make her happy. If she was happy, he would be as well. This feeling was unlike anything he had ever felt before. It seemed to well up out of him like a great tidal wave. Sometimes he wondered if she felt the same way.

He had no name for this feeling.

It was more than friendship.

It was more than love.

Of all the words he knew, there was not one that could describe how he felt. He knew so many words, but none of them were right.

Love. Adoration. Completeness. None of them did it justice.

He wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her more than anything. Just as he was about to, he woke up. The dream ended.

Through sleep laden eyes, he looked around the room. Everything was the same. His books lay scattered around his study. Knick knacks perched upon their shelves. The sunlight streamed through the partially drawn curtains and bathed the room in a warm glow. There was a soft knock on the wooden door, and it slipped open.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Smith. You aren't up yet. I'll come back in a minute," the young maid said.

"It's quite all right Martha." With a soft smile, she set down a tray on the desk and watched as he pulled his dressing gown over his shoulders. "I just woke up from a rather pleasant dream. There was a woman in it. We traveled together. I wish I knew who she was. I've never actually seen her before in my life. Not that I can remember at least."

"What was her name?" Martha asked as she looked down at her shoes. She didn't need to ask though she knew exactly who he was dreaming of. Even as a human, he still thought about her.

"Her name was Rose."


End file.
